Age Difference
by Lethal-chan
Summary: Things are a rumblin' on the SSX circuit, new couples, parties, and loud... well, lots of crazy stuff is happening, let's leave it at that! Chapter 8 is now up!
1. Questions

  
  
Author: Lethal-chan of course!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for later chapters and just to be on the safe side  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Author notes: Ah-heh. yes, I know about the age difference, that's why this is placed a few years after the game '-.- Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!!  
  
Mac was curled up into a little ball on his bed, his head sandwiched between his arms. He heaved a deep sigh and opened his eyes when he heard someone open his room door.  
"Ah there you are Mac-What's the matter Mackenzie?" Brodi asked, blinking at the lump of fabric on the bed. Mac stiffened and sat up quickly.  
"Nuthin' Brodi. just tired, that's all. I haven't been sleeping really well lately." Mac said quickly. Brodi watched him in silence for a long moment then nodded.  
"You should probably just stay here then; I'll let you know what Rhazel says at the meeting, ok?" Mac nodded weakly.  
"Yeah, thanks Brodi."  
"No problem L'il Grasshopper, just get some sleep," Brodi said, flashing a grin and mussing with the fuzz on Mac's head. Mac, flushed faintly and stared at his feet. Brodi watched him for a moment in silence and seemed to want to say something, but instead he just sighed and left, leaving Mac to his own thoughts.  
Mac waited for a moment in silence to make sure Brodi was really gone before flopping onto his back and exhaling in a huff. Jeez. he hated sharing a trailer with Brodi, and Rhazel seemed to be getting some sort of kick out of putting them together as much as possible. It wasn't like Mac didn't like Brodi or anything. It was just the opposite in fact, Mac liked Brodi. Like, like-liked Brodi. To be totally honest, Mac liked Brodi more then he has ever liked Kaori, and she had been his longest, most intense crush ever. 'Had' of course, was the operating term in that sentence. Mac had liked Brodi for going on two years now, and it the emotions the older boarder stirred up in Mac were enough to make Mac suspicious that they were more then a crush.  
'Oh, like it matters anyways, Brodi's too old for you and you know it.' Mac reprimanded himself. He was quite ok with the fact that he liked a guy; he had known he was bi since he was 15. But Brodi? For God sakes, the man was 31 now (Mac's 17, soon to be 18 for those of you wondering)!  
'Two years.' Mac thought solemnly. In two years Mac had grown to 5 feet 8 inches, gained 5 pounds, and had to shave everyday to keep that idiotic mustache of his at bay. Brodi on the other hand, had hardly changed at all. The surfer had gained one pound, gotten a job offer as a marine biologist for when he was done boarding. Other then that.  
"My life officially sucks." Mac said out loud, closing his eyes and trying to go to sleep.  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
"Ford, where's Fraser?" asked Rhazel from the head of the table.  
"Mackenzie wasn't feeling well, says he hasn't been sleeping really well. so I told him to stay in the trailer and get some sleep." Brodi explained, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head. Rhazel frowned darkly but nodded.  
"I thought l'il bit was actin' a might strange lately. Personally thought he'd had a bit o' a thing goin' for someone, but 'ey, sleep deprivation 'splains it too." Moby commented lightly. JP made a rude coughing sound and looked at the ceiling.  
"Got somethin' to say there Frenchie?" Moby growled. The Frenchman glared at him.  
"Non, but do not call me 'Frenchie', Jones. I have a proper name." JP snapped coldly in French. Moby flashed a grin at him and opened his mouth to reply but Rhazel cut in.  
"You two can have your little flirt fest later. As for Fraser, he's excused. Now let's get on with this meeting."  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
Brodi poked his head into Mac's room and was glad to see that Mac was asleep. Glancing at a clock over Mac's bed, Brodi decided he should wake Mac so the teen could get something to eat, it was dark now. Just as he was about to shake him Mac began to mumble, making Brodi pause to listen.  
"Stop it Brod. tickles. jerk. love you too." Brodi blinked several times and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Mac in silence. Mac said no more though, so Brodi woke him up, ignoring the pounding in his chest.  
"Hey Mac." he said quietly, shaking Mac's shoulder. Mac rolled onto his back and flung an arm over his eyes.  
"Twenty minutes more." he murmured. Brodi laughed and tickled the boy's side.  
"I think you've slept enough L'il Grasshopper, how about something to eat?" Mac immediately sat up and looked around wildly, his arms around himself defensively.  
"WHAT IN THE HELL?!!?" he bellowed. Brodi blinked at him a few times and grinned again.  
"Ah, ticklish are you? That's what you for not waking up!" Brodi said, poking Mac once more for good measure. Mac glared at him, his cheeks a faint pink.  
"So, you want something to eat?" Brodi asked, arching an eyebrow. Mac looked at his lap for a moment then glanced at Brodi out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Are you cooking, Sir I Can Burn Anything?" Mac asked slyly. Brodi frowned slightly then laughed.  
"'Course not, I'm eating it too!" he said good-naturedly clapping Mac on the shoulder. Mac laughed along with him.  
"How about pizza then?" Mac suggested. Brodi pondered this for a second before nodding.  
"Sure, my treat."  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
About 30 minutes later Mac and Brodi were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their pizza.  
"Hey Mac?" Brodi said suddenly, taking a bite out of his pizza slice. Mac swallowed and arched an eyebrow.  
"Yeah?" he asked curiously, propping his feet on one of the other chairs. Brodi looked at the ceiling for a minute and chewed slowly before answering.  
"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Brodi asked, glancing at Mac out of the corner of his eyes. He arched an eyebrow in interest when Mac literally choked on his pizza.  
"You all right Mackenzie?" Brodi asked, a concerned look on his face. Mac nodded and took a swallow of his root beer.  
"Alright, I'm ok now. Um. what exactly did I say?" Mac asked, nervously fiddling with a pepperoni slice. Brodi looked at the ceiling and pondered his next move.  
"Well. it was hard to understand, you were mumbling, so it was hard to tell." Mac let out a quiet sigh of relief. "I did catch a few words though, I'm not going to tell you which words, but may I ask you something?" Brodi continued. Mac paled slightly and nodded slowly.  
"I-I guess so." Mac said quietly, looking away, his face an interesting contrast compared to his hair.  
"What do you want for your birthday?" Brodi asked, losing his nerve. Mac blinked several times and looked Brodi dead in the eyes.  
"Uhm. well. I don't know to be honest. I got everything I want stuff- wise." He said hesitantly, looking away.  
"Anything non-material that you want?" Brodi asked, taking a few deep breaths and eating some more pizza. Mac knew instantly what he wanted, but he wasn't entirely sure how to say it.  
"Yeah. but I don't know how to ask."  
"You think about it while I clean up, alright?" Brodi said, regaining some sense of normality. Mac nodded and went out and sat on the couch, musing over how to ask for what he wanted while Brodi cleaned the kitchen up some (their guys, like they're going to be really clean).  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
"So did you figure it out yet?" Brodi asked, flopping on the couch next to Mac. Mac mumbled for a long time before sighing and adjusting to face Brodi.  
"Well, there's this. person I like."  
"A male." Brodi said simply. Mac blinked at him in amazement, making Brodi laugh.  
"Why else would you say 'person'?" Mac blinked again and nodded slowly, losing his battle against the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. Brodi smiled again and leaned over, tweaking Mac's nose.  
"Has anyone told ever told you that you blush a lot?" he asked, making Mac blush even harder. Brodi chuckled again and leaned back.  
"Anyways, you were saying.?"  
"Yeah. um. well, I think they. I think he likes me too, but at the same time he isn't acting that much different then he ever has. and he's uh, what's the word? Significantly older then I am." Mac struggled to get the words out without giving any major hints to who it was. Brodi was silent for a moment, his brow furrowing in thought.  
"Do I know him?" he asked after a moment.  
"Yeah."  
"Is he on the SSX circuit?"  
"Yeah." Mac was squirming in his seat because with each question Brodi would lean a little closer and it was making him really, really nervous.  
"What's his alternate sport?" Brodi asked quietly, so close now that if he whispered he could be heard. Mac fidgeted more and sighed. Looking Brodi dead in the eyes, he said, very quietly,  
"Surfing."  
  
~0~0~0~0~  
  
Heheh! R&R please!  
  
-Lethal-chan 


	2. Hints

Untitled: Chapter 2  
  
Lethal-chan has returned! And how does she return? Hopefully with flair, style, and more conflict then ever! With Mac's birthday a mere two months away, will Mac get his ultimate birthday gift? (What do you think?!) Ok, ok, I admit it, it's obvious. I'm guessing on eye colors for the most part by the way.  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
"What's his alternate sport?"  
"Surfing." Brodi was silent for a long moment as he watched Mac. Mac watched him in silent, fighting the urge to run.  
"Interesting. I can only think of one person matching those criteria." Brodi said quietly, touching Mac's face. Mac shuddered slightly and his eyes closed half-way.  
"Yeah?" he murmured, when Brodi was silent again. He hated this. The tension around him, as much as he hated to use the clichéd old phrase, was almost literally thick enough to cut with a knife (it's such a good clichéd old phrase though!). Then warm lips pressed against his. Mac didn't dare open his eyes for a long moment, scared he was only imagining the oddly familiar sensation.  
"Are you going to play statue all day or do you plan on telling me if I'm right or not, eh Little Grasshopper?" Mac shivered at the feeling of Brodi's lips brushing against his own. Slowly, nervously, he opened his eyes, meeting Brodi's curious hazel ones. He searched his eyes for a long moment.  
"Like the hammer to the nail, Brod," He said suddenly, smiling warmly. Brodi's face lit up and he kissed Mac affectionately on the mouth. Mac returned the kiss affectionately, a happy grin plastering itself across his features.  
"Do you mind if I do something.?" Brodi asked when they parted to breathe. Mac arched an eyebrow and frowned slightly.  
"It's nothing perverted Mac, trust me," Brodi assured him, flashing a smile. Mac blushed slightly and nodded slowly. Grinning broadly Brodi leaned close and suddenly Mac was being tickled. Just about leaping over the back of the couch Mac let out a wildly surprised squeaking noise. Brodi laughed and straddled the teen, pinning him down to the couch and thus trapping him for more tickling.  
"UNCLE!!" Mac hollered, laughing and wriggling violently in an attempt to escape. Brodi laughed and slowly eased up on his tickling, finally stopping and sliding to one side, leaving one leg over Mac's lap. Mac took a few deep breaths as his laughing slowed. Finally they were both calm again and Brodi had a smug look on his face.  
"I've wanted to do that since I found out you were ticklish earlier." he said, smirking and pulling Mac up onto his chest. Mac grumbled good- heartedly and kissed Brodi's throat. Brodi chuckled and wrapped an arm around Mac's waist and rested his chin on Mac's head. Mac realized then how tired he was and yawned.  
"Shall we just go to sleep here then?" Brodi asked, good natured weariness creeping into his voice. Mac nodded slowly, already half-asleep.  
"G'night Brod." he murmured, falling asleep. Brodi smiled and kissed the top of Mac's head.  
"Goodnight Li'l Grasshopper."  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
The author is now going to take a break in the sappiness *traumatized face* and would like to point you in the direction of another trailer.  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
"Have you noticed anything odd between Mackenzie and Broderick lately?" Eddie asked Psymon from the couch. Psymon blinked and looked up from his magazine at the other boarder.  
"You mean the constant flirting and emotional tension? Nah, nothing unusual there for them." Psymon said blandly, looking back at his magazine again. Eddie blinked and flicked the TV off, then sat up and peered at Psymon in curiosity. The (now) 21 year old Eddie had noticed that Psymon, now 28, was a lot more insightful and aware about human emotion then anyone else on the SSX circuit. He supposed that being Psymon's constant trailer mate for the past two years allowed him to get to know the guy a lot better.  
"Don't give me that look Wachowski, you of all people should know about them. You three are constantly hanging out anyways." Psymon said calmly without looking up. Eddie blinked and frowned slightly.  
"Unfortunately, unlike you, I can't read people just by looking at them." Psymon smirked but still didn't look up.  
"Of course, why else would I have a 95% lay rate? Gotta know who to ask, who wants it, that kind of thing. I also have a very high return rate after I bed 'em too."  
"I should've known there was a more perverse reason behind that ability."  
"Yes, you should have." Eddie blinked at him and scowled darkly.  
"Care for an example Wachowski of why I have such a high return rate?" Psymon asked suggestively, peering up at Eddie without actually looking up. Eddie flushed and sat up very straight before coughing and forcing himself to relax again. Psymon smirked and waited for the afroed one to reply. He didn't need to ask really, he knew, he could've just made a move, but this way was so much more fun!  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
End of chapter 2!  
  
~0~0~0~0~0~  
  
Yes, I know it's short, and I apologize, but I think that's a good ending point for now. I have.plans for the next chapter. *evil grin* I'm going to try and throw in as much slash as possible with as many unusual couples as possible, so consider yourself warned. So please! Review so I am encouraged to do the next chapter sooner!  
  
Toodles!! 


	3. Not Subtlely Inclined is he?

Well, well, well. The author is quite surprised that no one has tried to flame her yet! Well, I will give you another chapter, those of you want to flame me, flame away! You can't be any worse then one of my friends! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Slash (guy/guy); Citrus; uh...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
Eddie fidgeted nervously under Psymon's intense glare.  
"Y-you're serious..." he choked out, staring fixedly at a coffee stain on the floor. Psymon stood and strode over to Eddie. Cupping Eddie's chin, he gently forced the younger man to look him in the eyes.  
"I always am," he breathed quietly, now so close his breath warmed Eddie's slightly parted lips. Eddie closed his eyes and heaved a deep shuddering breath.  
"You drive me nuts Stark," he said quietly. He felt more then saw Psymon shiver slightly with pleasure.  
"You realize that's a good thing to me, right?" Psymon purred. Eddie jumped slightly when he felt Psymon rest one hand on his hip and guide him to his feet.  
"Are you going to answer me, or am I just going to have to ravish you?" Psymon asked, his voice a low purr originating from the back of his throat.  
"You already know the answer Stark," Eddie choked, eyes still partially closed, breathing becoming more rapid. A slow grin spread across Psymon's face and leaned closer, so his lips brushed against Eddie's every time he spoke.  
"I want to hear it Wachowski. I want you to ask for it. No, I want you to beg for it." Eddie scowled and opened his mouth to tell Psymon that he didn't beg, but he was silenced with a quick, furiously passionate, kiss.  
Every fiber in Eddie's body lit up the instant Psymon's lips touched his own. Every problem Eddie had ever debated melted away into nothing, every coherent thought faded, all that was left was this. Psymon, him, and a hell of a lot of pent up desire that he hadn't even fully realized he'd had. Then, abruptly, the sensation stopped. Blinking several times, Eddie looked at the evilly grinning Psymon.  
"I said I wanted to hear you beg," Psymon purred, his breathing heavy. Eddie glared at him both for trying to make him beg and for stopping the kiss.  
"If you won't," Psymon began, pushing Eddie back onto the couch and straddling him and leaning so he was right next to Eddie's ear, "I'll make you." Eddie shivered and closed his eyes. Oh man, he'd never had bet on this for his first time with Psymon.  
"A test of wills then," Eddie said simply. He sensed Psymon's grin and prayed to himself that he could do this.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~ Psymon's POV ~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
'Good God this kid is sweet!!' was Psymon's only 100% clear thought for a long moment. He had kissed a lot of people, and never, never, had anyone tasted as perfectly sweet as Eddie Wachowski. Eddie was so sweet, Psymon almost forgot entirely that he wanted to hear the younger man beg. Reluctantly he pulled back and inhaled deeply, surprised slightly at how aroused he already was.  
"I said I wanted to hear you beg," he purred from the back of his throat. He reprimanded himself harshly when he heard how his breathing was affecting his speech. He lost track of that thought though when he saw the amazingly hot glare Eddie was giving him. he really hadn't expected Eddie to be quite this stubborn after being subjected to a full onslaught of interested-Psymon-ness, but hey, this just made things even more fun.  
"If you won't," he growled, suddenly pushing Eddie back onto the couch and straddling the afroed-one. He leaned over so his mouth was right next to Eddie's ear and finished his sentence in a low whisper. "I'll make you." Psymon smirked in amusement when Eddie's eyes widened slightly, Mr. 70's didn't disappoint him though.  
"A test of wills then," Eddie muttered simply. A huge grin instantly flickered across his face and he purred low. Oh, this was going to be fun.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
AN: I'M SORRY!! I just really think this is the best place to end this chapter and anyways I'm adding another chapter with this one so please don't hurt me!! I'm really glad that people seem to like it so far! I was actually very surprised to find out that folks liked it and I haven't had any flames yet (I'm very critical of myself). Since I've gotten so many good reviews though, I think I can handle any flamers no matter how rude or obnoxious!! :)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
As always R&R please! I don't mind flames and suggestions and I take anonymous reviews! 


	4. For ever and ever

Ok! Another chapter! More Eddie/Psymon-ness  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. If they were there would be a story mode and slashy-goodness!  
  
Warnings: Two males involved in a romantic relationship!! And sad to say, OOC  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"You like that?" Psymon purred, squeezing Eddie's groin. Eddie gasped and arched into the touch, his mouth opening slightly. Nodding hurriedly he forced himself flat again and inhaled deeply. Psymon grinned and sucked on Eddie's neck hard while increasing the pressure on Eddie's groin. Eddie moaned and inhaled a shuddery breath. Abruptly all sensation except the Psymon's weight across his thighs stopped. Disoriented, Eddie propped himself up on his elbows and blinked up at Psymon who was smirking.  
"I said I wanted to hear you beg Wachowski, and I'm done indulging you," Psymon breathed, his bare chest heaving slightly. Eddie blinked at him in shock and opened and closed his mouth several times. Psymon just grinned at him.  
  
"You're kidding," Eddie finally said in disbelief. Psymon shook his head and his grin widened. Eddie groaned and gritted his teeth, flopping his head back on the couch as he did so. He was more impressed then angry at the moment; he could feel and smell Psymon's arousal with every fiber of his being and was amazed the man had any sort of control at all, much less the ability to hold off cold turkey.  
"Now or never Wachowski," Psymon purred, resting a hand teasingly of Eddie's arched stomach, making him shiver. Eddie tilted his head up enough to glare at Psymon, but Psymon was watching his hand on Eddie's stomach, apparently mesmerized by the contrast of skin tones.  
"What exactly do you want me to say Stark? Please just keep doing what you were doing? Please make me feel pleasure? Come on man give me a..." Eddie was abruptly cut off when a lukewarm hand slid down the front of his jeans, making him buck involuntarily and inhale sharply.  
"I want you," Psymon growled in a low, threatening tone, "to beg for what you want Wachowski." Eddie froze, actually feeling intimidated by the larger man. Eddie saw a spark of apology light Psymon's eyes for a minute, but he said nothing. Sighing heavily, Eddie thought about it for a long moment, although Psymon's massaging of his groin was making it harder and harder to think clearly.  
"I want... well, I want you," Eddie said, his voice raspy with contained desire. He knew how lame this probably sounded, and his face flushed because of it. He glanced at Psymon and was curious to see that Psymon was staring at him thoughtfully.  
  
Psymon peered at Eddie thoughtfully, barely registering that he had stopped his massaging and that he was staring.  
"How long do you want me?" he asked quietly. Eddie stared at him blankly, not registering what Psymon was asking. Psymon smiled a little, a kinder smile then the one he usually used. Eddie seemed to register his question then, because suddenly he smiled.  
"Right now Psymon, I want you for ever and ever..." Psymon laughed low and leaned over and kissed Eddie's forehead.  
"For ever and ever."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
'-.- Well, that was kind of lame I must admit... I should probably go back and redo this one... but for now I really want to get on with this story. Don't worry, there'll be more slashy-goodness. And hopefully less OOC.  
  
As always, pleasepleasepleaseplease R&R. Thankies! 


	5. But Brodi was never IN his trailer

Author's notes at end.  
  
Warnings: Suggestive stuff; language; discussion of leather boot abuse  
  
Disclaimers: I own this story, and a loud obnoxious bell. I don't own the good stuff, like Psymon. Or Eddie.or Mac.or Brodi. *depressed sigh* ...Wanna bell?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Eddie!! Wake up!" Eddie groaned and slung an arm over his eyes.  
"What in the hell does Riggs want so fucking early in the morning?" snapped Psymon, propping himself up on one elbow so he could glare at the door through sleepy eyes. Eddie sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Come on Eddie! Open up!" Elise called again, knocking harder on the door.  
"Come on Psy, let me up so I can see what she wants," Eddie grunted, shifting slightly. Psymon made a disgruntled sound and reluctantly sat up then proceeded to fall off the couch onto the floor. Eddie chuckled and peered over the edge. Psymon glared at him through sex-induced-sleep- clouded eyes.  
"Find out what the hell she wants and then get your ass over here so I can have my heater back," Psymon ordered, rubbing the back of his head and grabbing the blanket that Eddie had grabbed at some point during the night. Eddie grunted and rose to his feet.  
"EDDIE WACHOWSKI!!"  
"Just a second Elise!" Eddie called back, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. A few moments later he opened the trailer to an extremely irritated Elise Riggs.  
"What in the hell took you so long?" she snapped, glaring profusely. Eddie yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
"Sorry 'Lise," he grunted.  
"Oh my GOD!!" Elise shrieked suddenly, making Eddie drop his hands and look around wildly. Not spotting anything that he figured would warrant Elise's outburst, he looked at her and was confused to she was staring at his throat and chest. One glance down told him why.  
"Eh-heh-heh-heh." he laughed nervously. As if sensing what was going on, Psymon threw in a warning. 15 seconds too late.  
"Oh yeah, you might wanna put on a shirt Eds. You've got enough hickeys to kill a goat."  
"No shit Psy," Eddie hissed through his teeth, glaring over his shoulder. Psymon shrugged from where he had perched himself on the couch, sporting his own share of impressive bruises and bite marks.  
"Eddie. with. Stark?" Elise choked, her look a cross between shock and disbelief. Eddie frowned slightly and nodded. Elise already knew he was gay, so as soon as she got over who he was with he knew they'd be good to go.  
"So what'd you want?" he asked once she quit making fish faces.  
"Oh, uh, Rhazel wanted to talk to you." she muttered, looking slightly embarrassed about her outburst. Eddie sighed and nodded.  
"Sure, justa sec. gotta get shoes and a shirt." She nodded mutely, watching Psymon while she waited for the afroed-one. Psymon scowled at her and grumbled profusely under his breath about having his fun-time and heater taken away. Elise frowned at him slightly but said nothing for Eddie's sake.  
"Alright, ready to go," Eddie said finally, grabbing a pair of sunglasses off the table and striding towards Elise, smiling warmly. Elise smiled back.  
"You go ahead, I want to speak to Stark if you don't mind." Eddie looked mildly surprised but nodded.  
"Sure. You two place nice now. 'Specially you Psy." Psymon offered him a feral grin.  
"I expect a treat fer behavin' meself y'know." Eddie chuckled and waved over his shoulder.  
"Sure Psy, sure."  
  
"So what do ya want, ya blonde bazoomba?" Psymon asked a few moments after Eddie had left. Elise pressed her lips together in a tight line, glaring profusely.  
"I don't like you, but I'll control myself for Eddie's sake. However, I want you to keep this in mind: you hurt Eddie and you're gonna have a Grade-A leather hiking boot shoved so far up your ass you'll be choking on the strings for a month, got it?" Her glare was icy cold and Psymon could tell she meant it.  
"Well Riggs, you need to keep this in mind: I promised Eddie myself, for ever and ever. So if I do hurt him, you can shove both pairs of my premium, Grade-A leather hiking boots up my ass." Elise blinked then smiled slowly.  
"Sure, give me something to look forward to."  
"Not a problem. But if I have anything to say about it, you'll be waiting to do it for a hell of a long time."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Eddie strolled along the crisp snow, humming happily to himself as he went. It had been a long time since he had woken up in this good a mood. Usually he liked to sleep for as long as humanely possible and if woken up before he was ready, was pretty pissy, but today.  
'One would think,' he mused to himself, 'that last night's late. activities would leave me totally exhausted, but I feel great.' Shrugging it off as he reached Rhazel's trailer, he was curious to see that Rhazel was already waiting for him, door open.  
"Good morning Wachowski, you're looking surprisingly chipper," Rhazel said brightly, beckoning for him to come in. Eddie smiled back and stepped in, closing the door behind him as he did so.  
"'Lise said you wanted to see me about something?" Eddie asked, curious as to what it could possibly be with Rhazel in such a good mood.  
"Sit down Wachowski," Rhazel ordered, still smiling. Eddie blinked and did as he was told. Rhazel waited until he was comfortable before continuing.  
"Wachowski, as thrilled as I am that you have finally hooked up with one of the other boarders, although I am surprised at your choice, I need to ask one thing of you." Eddie flushed and stared at his lap, a slight nod Rhazel's only indication to continue.  
"Do you think you two could be a little quieter?" Eddie's face instantly flamed crimson and he choked violently in surprise.  
"Y-you would hear us?" Eddie asked bewildered. Rhazel nodded solemnly, his previously chipper smile a thing of the past.  
"The whole lot could." Eddie chose to pale this time.  
"You're kidding."  
"I wish I was Wachowski. But I'm afraid if you two don't turn it down I'm going to have to ask you to only get together on nights when there is nothing important happening the next day. Brodi and JP in the trailers next to you actually moved to Mac and Luther's trailers on the other side of the lot and they still complained they could hear you slightly. About the only person who didn't hear you it seems, is Elise, and she's actually on the other side of the lodge, so I guess it makes sense." Eddie stared blankly at Rhazel then frowned slightly.  
"Brodi was in Mac's trailer all through yesterday afternoon, when was he ever in his?" Rhazel blinked and frowned slightly.  
"I'll talk to him about that. Anyways, go ahead and go back to your trailer Wachowski. And uh, please don't tell Stark." Eddie arched an eyebrow.  
"Why not?"  
"Because Stark is the kind of person who would see just how loud you could be just to spite the rest of us."  
"Ah." Eddie swallowed and shook his head. Rhazel was right though, sad to say.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
So what'dya think? Was that a better chapter? I think it was. Sorry it took so long. My muse in charge of this fic, ODed on caffeine and had to go to the CAMA for a few days (CAMA- Caffeine Addicted Muses Anonymous). However, she has returned and so, we're back in business!  
  
As always, please review! I don't care how many times (well, within reason. Don't review like, 35 million times or anything, that would totally fill up my mail box). 


	6. Author Lag

Alright, so let's do a quick catch-up here.  
-Brodi is with Mac (we'll be getting back to them)  
-Psymon is with Eddie (interesting, huh?)  
-Eddie and Psymon are loud (alright, so maybe that's a bit TMI)  
-Psymon is the kind of person who would make Eddie make as much noise as possible, just to spite others (so true, don't you think?)  
Got that? Good. On with the story.  
  
Warnings: Language; Slash; Suggestive. I don't know what in the hell you would call it and dialogue; uh. that's about it. I don't need to give warnings for insane author, do I? I do? Alright, insane author.  
  
Disclaimers: The afroed-one is not mine, the surfing one is not mine, the all mighty DJ is not mine, the crazy one's not mine. I fact, all I own is this story and some burnt toast.  
  
Many kudos to Eddie_Wachowski's_Chick, it's all her fault this gets updated as often as it does ;P.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
"Get your ass o'er here Afro-boy," Psymon ordered the instant Eddie walked through the trailer door. Eddie smiled and shook his head as he kicked his shoes off.  
"Just a sec Psycho," he replied, leaning over to untie one of his sneakers when it absolutely refused to just kick off. He smirked a little when Psymon made exasperated growling noises from on the couch. Finally Eddie managed to get the stubborn sneaker off.  
"So what'd Ol' Rhazey want?" Psymon asked as he grabbed Eddie and pulled him down even before Eddie had gotten around the coffee table. Eddie made a small 'oomph' noise and adjusted himself quickly in Psymon's lap as he thought about what to tell him.  
"Lemme guess..." Mr. Psycho began, a rather fiendish grin crossing his face as he nested his chin in the middle of 70's boy's afro. "Rhazey gotta few complaints about how loud we were." Eddie sighed in defeat.  
"Yeah," he agreed, silently dreading what was going to happen next.  
"Let's see how they like it during the day then!!" Psymon cheered triumphantly, his grin turning pure evil.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
It was almost noon before Mac finally managed to yank himself out of an unusually pleasant slumber. Disgruntled, he scowled at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes.  
"Ah, finally decided to grace the world with your consciousness did you?" someone said teasingly from above him.  
"The world should feel lucky," Mac grunted, earning a low chuckle from his guest.  
"Yes, it certainly should." Mac cracked his eyes open and squinted at the shadowy figure leaning over him.  
"Yer a flatterer Brod," he grunted. Brodi chuckled and shook his head.  
"You better get up or I'm going to start tickling you." He had barely even finished his sentence before Mac was up, eyes wide and arms wrapped defensively around his ribs. Brodi laughed and shook his head then leaned over and kissed the young man on the top of the head.  
"So, sleep good?" he asked, electing to ignore Mac's scowl. Mac grumbled under his breath before answering.  
"Yeah, actually. I slept pretty damn good for once." Brodi smiled and shook his head slightly in bemusement.  
"I'm glad Grasshopper. Now, let's say we go get something to eat?" Mac paused and his stomach growled loudly, more then answering for the both of them.  
"Since we had pizza last night, how about we go to the lodge and get some sandwiches?" Brodi suggested, turning to look for his shoes. Mac thought about it for a minute.  
"Alright, but you gotta be the pack mule," he said casually. Brodi glanced back at him and grinned slightly.  
"Want to be carried around Princess-style?" Brodi teased, sitting back on the couch behind Mac. Mac scowled and leaned back against Brodi's thighs.  
"I mean you have to get all the food and stuff." Brodi smiled warmly at him and leaned over, catching Mac rather off-guard with a warm, pleasantly soft kiss.  
"I know what you mean."  
"Then let's go!" Mac exclaimed in a surprisingly chipper tone, hauling himself off the couch and looking around for his shoes. Brodi laughed and shook his head, pointing out Mac's shoes after watching him look around for almost five minutes.  
"To lunch?" Mac asked finally, tying the last knot in his shoes.  
"To lunch."  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
My apologies to the people who enjoy reading this, but this where I will end this story for the next while. I don't know how long it's going to be before I can get my act together enough to work on this some more, but it will be done. I don't think it helps at all that I'm having... emotional issues that make writing something as light as this difficult for me. ...I promise nothing.  
  
The lazy, uncreative (at the moment in SSX Tricky), Lethal-chan 


	7. Hark! The author lives!

Mmm... Been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I've attempted the next chapter of Age Difference, because I seriously owe you people who like it so much. I was surprised at the reaction to the last few chapters, I didn't think that it was that funny when I wrote it, in fact, I didn't quite believe people until my r/l friend, Devon, told me she had laughed too, and she's never played SSX or any of the other games (she's sorta my faithful beta reader I guess). So, this is to Devon, Eddie_Wachowski's_Chick, and everyone else who's been enjoying this so far!! And thank you all for putting up with my laziness!! Or uh, lack of focus... whatever.  
  
Disclaimers: No, it's not mine. Try again later.  
  
Warnings: Slash; I think my writing style has evolved/changed, so it may not quite fit in with the previous chapters' style.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eddie and Psymon strode into the lodge around 4 o'clock that afternoon. Really, the only reason they had decided to show up was because Rhazel had... requested their presence at that night's group dinner. So reluctantly, and with much bribery on Eddie's part, they had showed.  
"Well, if it's not the wonder couple!" Moby howled when they walked in, scowling a little and looking a lot sleepy. No one could really blame him; he had the trailer next to theirs.  
"What, Jones, jealous?" Psymon asked, arching an eyebrow suggestively and slipping his arm around Eddie's narrow waist.  
"No," Moby replied sharply, glowering and flushing slightly. Psymon chuckled, but he wasn't done yet.  
"Of course, my bad, you're after Frenchy, aren't you?" Moby's eyes widened and he moved to lunge across the table at the psycho boarder.  
"Enough!!" Seeiah bellowed, back-handing both men with a plate in each hand.  
"Sonnovabitch!!" Moby shouted, reeling backwards and clutching his nose. Psymon just grinned and rubbed the end of his nose, apparently unfazed. Eddie sighed and guided Psymon over to the table, making sure to situate himself so he could easily subdue his lover and his lover's mouth. Zoë meanwhile, guided Moby to the other side of the table and gave him a towel to hold his bleeding nose.  
"Ahem, so you two've hooked up..." Zoë, watching both of them warily.  
"Yer a smart one, aren'tcha?" Psymon commented, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Eddie. Zoë rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Eddie.  
"You sure he's a good idea Eddie? None of us wanna see you get hurt..." Eddie sighed and shook his head.  
"Yes, I'm sure Zoë, thank you for your concern."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There you two are!" Marisol exclaimed, stumbling across Brodi and Mac in a quiet hall. She grinned at the two of them, and both were immediately on their toes. Had Marisol seen their kiss?  
"You'll never guess who's hooked-up!! And dear lord are they loud!!" Marisol squealed, grabbing Brodi's hands and jumping excitedly. Brodi glanced nervously at Mac, but the teen was busy glaring at Marisol's hands.  
"Who?" Brodi asked, feigning interest and keeping Marisol's attention from Mac's venomous look, all the while trying to communicate to the red head that he needed to calm down.  
"Eddie and Stark!!" she shrieked, giggling and bouncing even more. Both Brodi and Mac were so stunned, that Mac even quit glaring so he could stare at Marisol in open-mouthed shock.  
"Eddie Wachowski... and Psymon Stark?" Brodi asked slowly, peering at Marisol in questioning disbelief. Marisol rolled her eyes.  
"Duh, who else do you know with those names, hm? Honestly, you four are together all the time, you would think that you two of all people would know... Anyways, Rhazel's angry because you're late for dinner, so you best get your butts in gear. Besides, dinner's gettin' cold!" Marisol bounced off, even more perky than usual.  
"What is she so happy about? I didn't think she liked either Ed or Psy..." Brodi frowned slightly.  
"In all honesty, I don't know and I don't like it Luv. Let's play it safe and sit back and watch for a bit, shall we?" Mac nodded slowly in agreement.  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, now that you mention it..." Brodi smirked and wrapped his arm around Mac's waist.  
"Your agreement couldn't possibly have anything to do with embarrassment, now could it?" he teased, kissing Mac's neck gently. Mac shivered and blushed, then pushed gently at the surfer.  
"No," he said indignantly, pouting. Brodi chuckled and kissed Mac's extended lips.  
"Sorry Luv, couldn't resist."  
  
~me~no~ryu~tsuki~  
  
There ya go! Another chapter! Now give me lots of reviews so that I feel inspired and update again!  
  
-Lethal-chan (me no ryu tsuki - Eye of the Dragon Moon, it's what I plan on calling my website) 


	8. Party Planner?

Uhm... please don't hurt me... I have updated...

The Situation so Far: Mac and Brodi have hooked up, but have decided to keep their relationship secret for a little while yet.

Psymon and Eddie have hooked up as well... but their relationship isn't secret primarily because they can't be quiet.

Everyone's gathered for dinner at the lodge... what chaos shall ensue?

Rating: I think R... it's been awhile though, I don't remember.

The group sat quietly at dinner. Rhazel had shown up briefly to inform them that he would be unable to join them, but they might as well as stay and eat anyways, the lodge cooks had made a feast. Really, all that he had needed to say was 'feast' and they wouldn't have budged even under threat of death. So now, the group was chowing down, and actually getting along fairly well for once.

"Hey Seeiah, pass me the mustard would ya?" Psymon sputtered through a mouth-full of food. Instead of calling him names or snarling at him for being rude though, Seeiah just laughed and handed him the mustard.

"Hey! You know what we should all go do together after dinner?" Marisol burst excitedly. All eyes turned to Marisol, curious. Usually, she wasn't one to suggest group activities, or even go along with them.

"What is that Mari?" Seeiah asked finally, after a long moment of silence. Marisol's grinned widened.

"Let's all go clubbing!" There was a pause, and looks were exchanged.

"Uh… Mari, not all of us are legal, remember?" Kaori said, her English having much improved over the years.

"Yeah… including you Mari," Seeiah said pointedly. Marisol rolled her eyes and propped her chin on her palm, while she balanced her elbow right on the edge of the table.

"Well then… let's make our own club!" Another moment's hesitation.

"Like… right here? In the lodge?" Psymon said slowly, glancing at Eddie out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah! We can send the elders to get the drinks, while the rest of us will be here and decorate and set up! I have all sorts of dance lights and what not in my trailer! Plus, everybody can call any buddies they want to join us!" Marisol was into it now, and it was obvious she was pulling most of the others along with her.

"I don't know…" Brodi said hesitantly, frowning pointedly at Mac, Kaori, and Marisol.

"Aw, c'mon old man! Lighten up! Let the kids live a little! At least this way they'll be under your watchful eye, right?" Brodi continued to frown though.

"Don't worry Brod, I won't be drinking," Mac said assuredly. He'd never liked alcohol much anyways, reminded him too much of his younger days with his father. This eased Brodi's concern slightly, but that still left an underage Kaori and Marisol. Kaori smiled broadly at him, making sure to show all of her teeth.

"No worries Brodi-san! Kaori doesn't like alcohol!" This left all eyes focused on Marisol, who 'hmphed' and pouted considerably for a long moment, before finally sighing and burying her face in her hands.

"All right, all right, I won't drink either…" Now everyone was all broad grins.

"I'll get the beer!" Psymon roared, pumping a fist in the air. Immediately everyone turned to look at Eddie, who smiled nervously.

"Uhm… I'll go with him?" he asked. They nodded.

"How about I go along and make sure we actually get our beer?" Luther grunted. Psymon sneered a little.

"What? You wanna get an early dive at them?"

"Nah, was jus' trying to make sure that you didn't stop to boff the poor boy on the way there," Luther replied coolly. This set the whole group to laughing, and the three were promptly shooed out the door.

"That leaves the decorating to us!" Marisol said cheerily, back into party mode. "Anyone got anything they think will help set this place up?"

"Well… I've got a couple of fog machines I got from my last DJ gig…" Mac said hesitantly. Marisol grinned broadly at him.

"Sweet! Won't you please go get them? Brodi can go with and help you carry!" Mac nodded and left obediently, Brodi immediately behind him. Marisol immediately wheeled on the remaining eight boarders.

"The rest of you got anything?"

"Kaori has a large collection of black lights!" Kaori chirruped happily. Marisol nodded and Kaori bounded off to get them. Seeiah just stared at Marisol, and Marisol rolled her eyes.

"You go get the stuff that I've got and start dragging it this way See, I'll be there in a sec."

"I'll help," Elise volunteered, "I don't have anything of party interest anyways." Marisol nodded approvingly and the two girls disappeared.

"I've got a few bottles of wine in my trailer that are of excellent quality, for after people get tired of beer," JP informed her. Marisol grinned broadly at him.

"Well then what are you waiting for man! Go get them!" JP chuckled and bowed low before going to do as was requested. This left only Zoë and Moby, who were exchanging nervous looks. Marisol studied them for a long moment before grinning broadly.

"I know! Do you guys have any thick black fabric or coloured light bulbs?" The two exchanged looks again, before they nodded.

"Yeah, actually, I collect coloured light bulbs," Zoë said, nodding.

"And I've got lots of black sheets…" Moby said.

"Wonderful!" Marisol chirruped. "We can use the light bulbs to create different atmospheres and the sheets can cover up the windows so the lights are in full-effect!" Convinced, Moby and Zoë went to go and get their things. This left Marisol alone. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure that everyone was all gone before her face lit up into a rather sinister grin.

"This is going to be even easier then I thought…" she muttered, once she'd finish her laugh. Running a hand through her hair, she smiled and went quickly to help with collecting her party things, leaving a slightly more ominous atmosphere in the previously excited lounge…

Bwa-ha-ha! Look! A plot is forming! Isn't it marvelous! Don't get too excited yet though, we're no where near done yet! more evil cackling Oh, by the way… sorry if there's any heinous spelling or grammar errors… I just finished this and it is one in the morning… Forgive me and just make mention of it… I'll fix it ASAP.

As always R&R, it encourages me to write stuff.

LC


	9. Revelations and Teasers

Hello all! Here's another (brief more then likely) chapter from lazy ol' Lethal-chan. I'm not guaranteeing its quality at all, but I thought I'd let you peer into the lives of the SSX world in my head, while I try and decide exactly how things are gonna go in the next few chapters. Oh, and decided on an ending and all that (no worries, I believe in happy endings in case any of you were afraid).

Psymon was glancing back frequently at Luther, a somewhat agitated frown on his face. Eddie was in turn staring at Psymon, wondering how long he should let Psymon look distracted before reminding him that he was driving. And Luther was staring intensely at Eddie, a sort of confused look on his face. Finally, Eddie frowned at coughed, making Psymon look at him.

"Um, Psy, do you think you could like, watch the road while you're driving please?" he asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck and glancing out the front window. Psymon studied him intensely for a moment, glanced back at Luther, and then broke into a wide grin.

"C'mon Eddie, baby, why would I wanna do something like that?" he chuckled, his grin turning evil as he let go of the wheel and balanced on foot on it instead. He laughed uproariously at the horrified look on Eddie's face, and continued laughing when he noticed Luther was as white as a sheet.

"Psymon!" Eddie shrieked in a decidedly un-manly fashion, lunging over the pile of garbage between their seats to try and get the wheel. Psymon just chuckled and grabbed Eddie's wrists, keeping him suspended above the garbage and well out of reach of the steering wheel. For a few moments there was quite a ruckus in the front seat as Eddie tried desperately to get control and Psymon easily fended him off. Suddenly Luther lunged forward.

"Truck!" he bellowed in his gravelly, red-neck voice. Immediately Psymon and Eddie looked out the front window, and in the next second Psymon had the wheel in a firm grip and he turned it quickly, making dodging the on-coming vehicle look surprisingly graceful as he pulled out straight into the proper lane. There was a long moment of silence as Eddie and Luther stared, panting and shaken, at a calm, grinning Psymon. After a moment he glanced at them out of the corner of his eyes.

"I've played a lot of chicken," he said mildly. They nodded mutely, and finally all three stared blankly out the window for the rest of the trip.

Once they arrived at the liquor store, there was a long pause as Psymon glanced over his passengers, who were both still staring blank-faced out the front window.

"So uh, who's goin' in to get the beer?" he asked finally, realizing that neither of them were going to be the first to move. Slowly they both turned to look at them, and then spontaneously popped back into reality with Eddie announcing that he would go get the beer, since he was fairly sure he was the only one with ID. Luther and Psymon protested considerably, before realizing that he was right and sighing in defeat. They watched Eddie leave in silence, and then slowly turned to look at each other.

"All right Luther, I've seen you starin' at Ed the whole way here, so what's up?" Psymon growled, sounding more then a little threatening and frighteningly sane. Luther glared back at him for a moment before grunting and looking out the window.

"Just wonderin' what the 'Fro sees in you." This was followed by another long period of silence as Psymon scrutinized Luther for a long moment in silence.

"You like Fro-boy!" he burst suddenly, jabbing a finger as he launched over his chair so he was a lot closer then Luther ever wanted him, much less now… He glared fiercely, trying to hide his blush.

"Whatchyoutalkin'bout?" he muttered fiercely. Psymon stared for a moment, a wide grin across his face.

"Poor Luther. Too bad, I got him first." This made Luther snap his head back to glare at him.

"And what about you, huh? What do YOU see in him? What makes him so different that you're treating him better then all those damn fangirls of yours?" Luther snarled viciously, leaning forward close enough to actually make Psymon sit back in his seat, although he continued to stare at the enraged and embarrassed Luther.

"I love Eddie."

"…"

"And I have for a very, very long time."

"…"

"The only thing anyone else has ever been for me is something to curb my desires so I don't assault him."

"…"

"Now that I have him, I'm not letting him go. Not now. Not ever."

"How can you be so sure."

"My heart and soul is his. And I plan to make his mine. End of story."

"So, where are these fog machines?" Brodi asked, glancing around the cluttered trailer. Mac gave a little laugh and strode over to his closet, which he kept tightly closed and never put any clothes in (a fact which often made Brodi curious, but whenever he asked Mac just laughed and changed the subject). He swung it open and Brodi felt his jaw drop as an entire DJ set up was revealed, along with massive amounts or records, CDs, fog machines, headphones, strobe lights, headphones, and a large, black box that Mac shoved aside as he quickly began dragging party stuff out of the closet. Brodi watched the frenzy for a moment, before sneaking around Mac and poking curiously at the black box. Almost reflexively, Mac leaned over and scooped the box back into the closet without breaking his stride. Brodi blinked and made a mental note of the reaction before moving to start organizing stuff for easy transport. After a few more frenzied moments, Mac's closet stood considerably more vacant then it had a few minutes ago. Mac, in the time, had exhausted himself, and he stood there, panting and staring in rather disbelief at his now mostly empty closet. Bemused, Brodi strode up behind him and wrapped his arms around Mac's middle.

"Impressive, Grasshopper. What's the black box?" he asked, giving Mac's neck a little kiss and pointing to said box. Mac shivered under Brodi's kiss, and then stared for a moment at the box in question.

"Nothing important," he muttered, turning in Brodi's grip and kissing the taller man on the chin. "Let's hurry up and get this stuff to Marisol before she like, freaks out or something, huh?" Brodi watched him for a moment before slowly nodding, deciding that it would probably be best to leave his young love alone for the time being, despite his remarkable downturn in mood.

"Alright then, what should we start with?"

Marisol was pleased. In fact, Marisol was more then pleased. Everyone had returned with their decorations really quickly, and even that bitch Elise had been nice about helping get things set up, even going so far as to back Marisol up when the management protested. Marisol was almost willing to change her opinion of the other boarder.

"Hey Marisol, I know you think your ass is nice to look at, but how about coming down so we can get the last of these bulbs changed, huh?"

Emphasis on the 'almost' part of that sentence. Marisol heaved a sigh and cast a tired look over her shoulder at Elise.

"Such language…" she muttered, climbing down and watching Moby and Zoë move the ladder and JP put the last three coloured bulbs up. After the ladder had been put away, there was a long moment of silence as the group surveyed the lobby-turned-club. The silence remained until JP let out a low whistle.

"It kills me to admit it Marisol, but this was a really cool idea," Elise said, staring at all the DJ equipment Mac had surprised them with.

"Bloody good show lass!" Moby stated cheerily, clapping a hand on Marisol's shoulder and surprising her with a bear hug. Marisol couldn't help but notice the jealous look from a certain boarder in the room, and she played up the hug just a little, making a show of hugging him back and giving him just a little kiss on the cheek. This obviously made Moby a little nervous, and he was quick to put her down, but Marisol thought it was more then worth it to watch the other boarder squirm, and she chuckled under her breath and made note of the reaction for later use.

"Now! Let's say we get this party started!" she shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

"Don't forget the beer!" Psymon cheered, as he and Luther burst through the door, arms over each other all friendly like. There was a moment of staring, during which Eddie slipped into the room unnoticed. Then a loud cheer as music began pumping through the speakers and beer was quickly handed out among those who were legal. The party had started.

Yay! Next chapter! Honestly though, this chapter kinda scares me. And just for ref, I'm not writing about the party. I'm gonna do a summary and then the after affects. So anyways, what do y'all think so far? Interested at all in where this is going? I know I am…

Alright, yeah, you should be worried now… especially since I'm the one writing it.


End file.
